everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sato Purinsesu
Sato Purinsesu-Córka księżniczki z baśni 'Szklana Góra'. Ma 16 wiosen. Urodziła się w zamku i tam została wychowana. Dla przyjaciół jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko. Traktuje wszystkich tak samo, nie ważne jaką stronę trzyma. Zależy jej na sprawiedliwości. Jako dziecko nie miała dużo przyjaciół, a kiedy przeniosła się do EAH jeszcze trudnej jej się zaklimatyzować. Wspiera ją jej chłopak Thomas, który jednocześnie w przyszłości jest jej wybawcą. Kocha naturę i posiada lisa. Postać w rozbudowie. Nie edytować i nie usuwać Osobowość Jak na księżniczkę przystało Sato to schludna dziewczyna, która raczej ostrożnie stąpa po ziemi. Zawsze Stara się utrzymać porządek, gdyż po prostu przeszkadza jej bałagan. Niektórzy czasem wykorzystują tą cechę aby księżniczka za nich posprzątała. Na dodatek wszystko musi mieć poukładane bo inaczej gubi się we wszystkim. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała bałaganu. Schludności nauczyła ją jej matka, która od samego początku objęła nad nią opiekę. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna brudziła, królowa dawała jej na ten temat wykład. Sato mimo wszystko jest skromna i nieśmiała. Czasem trudno jest jej powiedzieć komuś zwyczajne 'Hej'. Boi się że ktoś ją wyśmieje, dlatego trzyma się z boku. Razu pewnego miała miejsce owa sytuacja. Pewien książę chciał z nią chodzić a gdy ta odmówiła postanowił wylać na nią farbę. Przez to wszystko zamknęła się w sobie i myślała, że już nigdy nie będzie miała chłopaka. Sato jest również asertywna. Sama się temu czasem dziwi, gdyż nie zawsze umie wykorzystać tą dobrą cechę. Stara się unikać słowa 'Tak', ale nie zawsze mówi 'Nie'. Jest po prostu zbyt niezdecydowana. Mimo wszystko Stara się szlifować tą że cechę aby jak najlepiej ją wykorzystać i to w jak najlepszej sytuacji. Dziewczyna jest także oddaną przyjaciółką czy nawet znajomą. Nigdy nie zdradza cudzych sekretów gdyż uważa, że zaufanie to pierwszy stopień do dalszej znajomości. Oczywiście tą cechę ujawnia po dłuższym związku. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna zawsze Stara się traktować wszystkich tak samo i szybko wybacza, gdyż nie chce marnować czasu na niepotrzebne spory i kłótnie. Wygląd Baśń Biografia Royalsi czy Rebelsi? Dziewczyna ogółem powinna być Royalsem, choć niezbyt odpowiada jej rola zestawienia ukochanego. Stara się szerzyć dobro wokoło siebie, ale nie chce też z tym zbytnio przesadzać. Uważa że co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Z drugiej strony dziewczyna chciała by być kimś więcej, więc stara się zgrywać rolę niedostępnej Rebelki. Jak wiadomo średnio jej to wychodzi. Większość uważa że jest zbyt nieśmiała aby szerzyć zło, więc zwyczajnie w tej sprawie ją olewają i kpią z niej. Jednak ta się nie poddaje i chce w przyszłości ożenić się z chłopakiem. Sato nie trzyma do końca żadnej strony, więc także żadnej nie popiera. Chce aby jej przyszłość toczyła się i ułożyła sama, ale chciała by dodać jedno słowo od siebie. Royalsów jak i Rebelsów traktuje na równi i każdemu Stara się pomóc o ile jest z nią na tyle blisko. Zainteresowania Teatr Gra na lirze Szachy Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza Rodzina Współlokator Sun Hi Lang- Sun i Sato zostały przydzielone razem do jednego pokoju. Widocznie różnią się od siebie, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w spędzaniu razem nocy. Z początku Sato uważała współlokatorkę za zbyt głośną i nieopanowaną, ale Kiedy tylko pobyła z nią dłużej, od razu zmieniła zdanie. Sato starała się zrobić jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, kiedy Sun po prostu starała się odstresować. Trudno było in się dogadać, ale w końcu znalazły wspólny temat, szkoła. Ciekawiło je wzajemnie, co myśli o tym budynku jej nowa znajoma. Sato jak się okazało pokochała ową szkołę, Sun natomiast mniej. Mimo to były zgodne w jednym temacie- szkoła jest wymagająca. Potem znalazły jeszcze kilka wspólnych tematów i tak zaczęła się głębszą rozmowa. Wzajemnie o sobie opowiadały i poznawały się. Dogadywały się też z miejscem spania. Sato i Sun w wolną sobotę wybrały się razem do kawiarni. W sumie na pomysł wpadła córka Mulan, ale ostatecznie za wykonanie pomysłu zabrała się jej przyjaciółka. O dziwo dziewczyny zamówiły bardzo podobne rzeczy po czym zaczęły prowadzić dosyć ciekawą konserwację. Spędziły też razem cały dzień na zakupach i padnięte wróciły do domu. Mimo zmęczenia nie żałowały, gdyż zbliżyły się do siebie. Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Dziewczyna chodzi z Thomasem Zwierzę Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Często kicha * Ma heterochromię * Jest bardzo ostrożna kiedy idzie Ciekawostki * Jest wegetarianką * Jej imię i nazwisko z japońskiego oznacza 'Cukrowa Księżniczka' * Potrafi gotować jako jedyna z rodziny * Boi się ciemności * Nie toleruje laktozy * Ma uczulenie na pyłki, kurz i sierść kotów Kategoria:Esterwa Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szklana Góra Kategoria:Roybel Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie